1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a parts conveyor apparatus that conveys parts using the vibrations.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as a parts conveyor apparatus that conveys parts using the vibrations, a configuration having an electromagnet employed as a drive source, and conveying parts on a conveyor unit by transmitting the vibrations of an exciter of the electromagnet to a conveyor unit via a leaf spring using an attractive force of the electromagnet, a repulsion energy of the leaf spring and resonance, and vibrating the parts on the conveyor unit is known.
The parts conveyor apparatus having the electromagnet has a complex structure and has a tendency to be upsized. There is also a problem such that the level of the operating noise of the leaf spring is high, and hence a noise problem is resulted. Therefore, a parts conveyor apparatus which has a compact and simple structure and is free from the noise problem has been required.